A great variety of sandals are described in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 736,194 describes a sandal with independently adjustable ankle and toe engagement strap assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,818 describes a sandal vamp including multiple straps for retaining a sandal on a wearer's foot, only one of the straps being adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,281 describes a sandal with elastic upper elements and U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,677 describes an adjustable counter for strap sandals including two independently adjustable ankle straps and a further independently adjustable toe strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,444 describes a laced sandal and a relatively rigid heel basket. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 94,639 and Des. 166,025 illustrate various strap configurations for shoes and sandals.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,782 and 4,793,075 describe sport sandals with multi-layer soles and interconnected infinitely adjustable straps.